Mi propio infierno
by Alejandrina Cullen
Summary: Tan poco tiempo sin ella y siento que muero...ojala eso fuera posible para mi, eso acabaria con mi dolor.LN POV Edward


MI PROPIO INFIERNO

Cada día sin ella me resultaba una eternidad, cada segundo, cada minuto a cada instante la recuerdo, su voz, su mirada el calor que me daba.

¿Cuánto hacia desde que no decía su nombre en voz alta?

No lose, no lo recordaba, porque cada vez que lo decía recordaba lo que había hacho.

La había hecho sufrir sabiendo que ella me amaba, pero al menos me da consuelo saber que ella se repondría y que tendrá una vida normal, se enamorara y se casara aunque a mí lo ultimo me entristecía y me enfadaba.

A mí me encantaba recordar cada momento que pase con ella, cada abrazo, cada mínimo roce, cada beso, cada segundo y cada momento.

-Bella. – Esto es horrible –

Al menos ahora asía algo que me libraba del sufrimiento, cazar a victoria.

Encontré su rastro muy cerca de california, lo seguí todas las noches, a veces lo perdía y me tardaba horas e incluso días volverlo a encontrar.

Una noche seguí el rastro, no pare de correr, dure días sin parar…me detuve inmediatamente el llegar a la carretera principal del pequeño pueblo de Forcks Washington.

Y entonces pensé:

"_Tal vez si la voy a ver, solo una pequeña visita" "no, no y no, no puedo hacer eso, eso arruinaría todo"_

Entonces me di media vuelta y corrí, corrí a toda velocidad que podía hasta llegar a Nueva York.

A media noche sonó me celular, vi el número y hable:

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? – dije sorprendido por la llamada.

-Te juro que no era mi intención solo lo vi – dijo gritando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viste? –

-Nada

-¿Qué? –

-Es eso no vi nada – dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – gruñí.

-Es solo que el futuro de bella desapareció, es como si… -

-¿Cómo qué? – dije gritando.

-Es como se ya no fuera humana, otra cosa que yo no e sido o su vida tiene que ver con algo así.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- Mi don solo ve lo que he sido he sido humana y soy vampira por eso solo veo eso.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no es humana? ¿Qué es otra cosa? –

-No, ella es humana, pero su vida esta mesclada con otra cosa o eso creo, por que no encuentro otra razón como para no verla.

-No está muerta ¿Verdad? – dije con temeroso a la respuesta.

-Noooo – grito.

- Pero no intervengas, deja que su vida siga su siclo, que tenga una vida normal, que se enamore, que se case, que tenga hijos…y…y….-dije verdaderamente triste.

-No, no digas eso –

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque pensar en eso te hace sufrir.

-¿Y? ¿A quién le importa mi sufrimiento?

-A mí, a la familia y a bella.

Paso un buen rato en que no abrí la boca, ¿Cómo podía decir ella si nombre sin sufrir?, porque ella no la había dejado.

Después de pensar en eso y de quedarme sin habla ella dijo:

-Lo siento –

-Lo sé –

-Adiós – y colgué el teléfono de golpe.

Me sentía horrible ¿Por qué todos me hacían sentir mal?

"_Piensa en otra cosa" - _me dije a mí mismo.

Ya habían pasada dos semanas desde que me fui de caza, necesitaba distraerme!

Corrí a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a una gran selva donde escuche gruñir a un tigre, me acerque sigilosamente a él sin hacer ruido alguno y salte sobre él, el gruño ante mi movimiento, se abalanzo sobre mí, pero yo no estaba de humor para juegos tenia sed pero no ganas de perder el tiempo, aunque no tuviera tiempo que perder ya lo había perdido todo, mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón, hasta mi existencia, no había nada que perder.

Acabe con el tigre más rápido de lo creí y quería mas, no quería parar porque sabía que si paraba volvería al sufrimiento.

Sabía que si pudiera lloraría pero yo no podía hacer eso, recordé que estaba haciendo, cazando a victoria, esa era mi misión…

Pasaron 5 meses los más horribles de mi existencia.

Siempre era lo mismo, perseguir a victoria, cazar para alimentarme, sufrir, sufrir mucho por pensar en bella.

Ya casi se cumplían los 6 meses cuando volví a encontrar el rastro de victoria, corrí, corrí, hasta que pensé que volaba, después de e días de rastrear sonó mi celular, vi el numero y me sorprendí pero igual conteste:

-Hola Rosalie ¿A qué se debe esta llamada? – dije molesto por haber interrumpido mi búsqueda.

-Hola Edward – dijo bajo.

-Entonces ¿A qué se debe?

-Entonces dices que no puedo llamar simplemente a mi hermano.

- Sí, si puedes es solo que me sorprendió porque no me habías llamado en 6 meses.

Y eso era verdad, ella no me había llamado, por lo general me llamaban Alice, Emmet, Carlisle y Esme.

Su llamada me sorprendió, después de un buen rato pensando a que se debía su llamada, porque claro yo no creía que me había llamado solo para saludar, tenía que haber una razón y entonces ella dijo interrumpiendo mi silencio:

-Está bien, tienes razón, tengo que decirte algo, no, no puedo Alice dijo que no te dijéramos aunque si ya te llame tengo que decirte ¿No?

-¿Qué debes decirme?

-Alice tuvo una visión donde veía a bella saltar de un acantilado y no la vio salir del agua, Edward, bella está muerta – dijo demasiado bajo.

-Eso no puede ser, ella me lo prometió, no puede ser Rosalie, no me mientas, diciéndome eso me haces sufrir, es una mentora ¿Verdad? – grite.

Permanecimos callados unos segundos, después ella dijo:

-No, no te estoy mintiendo Edward, bella está muerta.

-No digas eso, te probare que es mentira ya verás! - y colgué el teléfono.

No podía creer eso, ella debería estar mintiendo, haciendo una mala broma o algo por el estilo, ella me lo prometió no haría algo imprudente, algo atrevido, descuidado, todo eso ella no lo haría, me lo había prometido y no faltaría a su promesa ¡O sí?

Llame a la casa de bella esperando que Charlie me contestara pero en vez de él contesto una voz más grave, me hice pasar por mi padre y cuando pregunte por Charlie me dijeron que el estaba en el funeral.

Mi existencia, mi mundo, todo mi ser se desbordo, si bella estaba muerta mi existencia acabaría, no podía vivir sabiendo que ella había muerto por mi culpa.

Yo era el culpable, yo debía morir, no ella, debo morir pero no podía, alguien debía hacerlo y si selo pedía a mis hermanos ellos se negarían , debía morir y estar con ella donde quiera que ella este.

Debía ir con los Vultiris, solo ellos me matarían, solo ellos acabarían con mi existencia.

FIN

**Algo dramatico lo se.**

**Alejandrina C.**

**Merece algun review?**


End file.
